Decode
by GUMIKU
Summary: Garuru is hiding some sort of secret from everyone. One day, he and his platoon are needed on a mission on Pekopon involving Keroro's platoon and a mysterious rival race. During this mission, something happens that causes Garuru to lose it. Can Garuru survive without revealing his dangerous secret to his brother? (M for language, violence, and character death)
1. Secret

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well.  
How did we get here?  
I think I know.

Garuru was restlessly tossing and turning in his sleep, having a horrible nightmare.

(in the nightmare)

"Garuru, you can't run..." came a deep, sinister voice.

"Yes I can! Go away!" Garuru's voice cracked. He was actually scared.

"you must embrace your new self!" the voice roared.

"No! I don't want to!" Garuru began to run in the empty darkness.

"You can't escape." the voice was right in front of him, and he ran into who owned the voice.

More like what owned the voice.

It was a large, looming figure drenched in shadow. The only thing Garuru could make of it was its glowing red eyes.

"G-go away! Leave me!" Garuru backed up, only to find himself against a wall.

"You must face your new self. Embrace him. Know him. Become him." the figure prepared to pounce. Garuru couldn't move.

"Embrace him!" the figure roared, jumping at Garuru and...

Garuru woke up with a start, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Just another nightmare. Just another nightmare." he kept convincing himself, regaining his sanity and calmness. He sighed.

"Why do I keep having this damn vision over and over?" the purple male whispered to himself, not expecting an answer. It was silent and dark in his room since it was only 3 in the morning.

Garuru absent mindedly stroked his new scar he had received from a surprise attack from the mysterious rival race called the Okamionians, or wolf aliens. The scar ran down from the middle of his left shoulder to just above his stomach. It wasn't noticeable unless you looked hard, had super clear vision, or just knew it was there, which few did. Only his platoon knew of it.

Every time he stroked it, he came across a spot that still stung. It wasn't a fresh scar, so it was practically fully healed. It just hurt now.

"I hope nobody ever finds out what the true affects of this scar are." Garuru sighed, laying back down. He closed his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't have that cursed nightmare again.

* * *

In the morning, Garuru had woken up exhauseted. He had to have his name yelled to get his attention, shaken awake whenever he lost control of the ship, and a bowl of water had to be thrown at him at one point because he passed out during a meeting and was out cold.

"Lieutenant, are you sure you're fine" Pururu worried.

"Yes, Chief Medic. I'm okay." Garuru replied.

"No, you're not fine, lieutenant." Pururu insisted, "You need rest. We need to all be ready for our Pekopon mission. It's a doctor's order."

"Okay then." Garuru hobbled over to his room, using the walls to help him. He got in, slammed the door, and slumped down on his bed.

"I do need sleep, I know..." Garuru thought, "But I can't with this damn dream keeping me awake." He closed his eyes.

* * *

Garuru awoke in a tent. How'd he end up here?

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Giroro's voice laughed.

"What?" Garuru gasped. He had slept this whole time, and nobody bothered to wake him when they landed?

"Yeah, I know. At first when I saw you, I thought you were dead, but I realized that you were only sleeping. Heh. Tired?" Giroro said.

"Very." Garuru put a hand on his forehead.

"Drink this." Giroro handed his brother a steaming cup of tea.

"What's this for?" Garuru asked as he sat up.

"Dororo says it'll help you wake up." Giroro smiled.

"Which reminds me." Garuru chuckled as he accepted the tea, "Have you confessed yet?" He smiled slyly as Giroro's face lit up like the Fourth of July in pink.

"Th-that's... None of your business, Nii-san." Giroro looked away.

"You haven't, have you?" Garuru perked a brow.

"No, not yet." Giroro sighed.

"Look, you need to man up and tell him." Garuru said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh, like you did with Pururu?" Giroro snickered. Garuru refrained from spitting out his tea to correct him. Instead, he calmly swallowed what was in his mouth before he spoke.

"That was completely different, Giroro." Garuru calmly stated. Giroro rolled his eyes.

"How'd you get that scar, changing subject." Giroro wondered. This time, Garuru spit out what was in his mouth, quickly wiped his mouth, and set down his cup.

"Vipers, yes, Vipers." Garuru quickly said.

"You're hiding something, Nii-san." Giroro insisted.

"No, I'm not, and it really was Vipers." the lieutenant lied. He didn't like having to lie to his own little brother, but he couldn't put him in danger by the truth.

"Whatever you say." Giroro surrendered, putting his hands up. Garuru finished his tea in peace.

* * *

**I just came up with this from a dream I had. I have a whole story written out and will eventually have the whole thing typed up. Be patient please! GUMIKU out!**


	2. I Used to Know You so Well

**Here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone from Keroro's platoon and Garuru's platoon were in the meeting room.

"We need to wipe out a rival's campsite in the forest near Dororo's home. They are a major threat to this planet, this mission, and Dororo and Koyuki." Giroro informed Garuru.

"What rival is it this time that you've pissed off, Kururu?" Tororo snickered.

"Well, squirt. As much as I would've loved to, I didn't piss them off." Kururu said, "Okamionians are not on my agenda as of now."

"O-Okamionians?" Taruru worried.

"Yes! We need to rid of them! They're planning on destroying this planet, leaving none of my precious Gundam left!" Keroro wailed. Giroro rolled his eyes and continued explaining the mission to Garuru.

"We have to send 5 vital hostages to HQ for interrogation." Giroro went on, "We have to capture their leader Leaf, intelligence officer Pierce, head shaman Kyokin (yes, a shaman among highly intelligent beings), scout Riven, and combat specialist Volt." At the name Volt, Garuru instinctively placed a hand on his scar.

"My name is Volt! Don't forget it!" rang inside his head, and he shook. That was the name of the Okamionian he had pissed off. The one who caused his pain.

"Garuru-sama?" Keroro asked, "Are you alright?"

Garuru was lying down on a medical bed.

"Yeah, what happened?" Garuru worried.

"You passed out." Pururu explained, "Again."

"Again?!" Giroro gasped, "Howmany times has this happened? Tell me!"

"At lease 15 times, including this one." Pururu said.

"Holy fuck, Garuru!" Giroro's face was filled with concern, as was his voice, "Tell me what's wrong. Tell me, please!"

"I'm just tired, that's all." Garuru lied.

"This has been going on for a month, Lieutenant." Pururu warned, "You should tell us the truth."

"Insomnia..." Garuru said.

"It's more than that." Giroro insisted.

"Holy loving Jesus fucking Christ! Will you not even consider that maybe I'm trying to protect you all?!" Garuru sat up, a mixture of anger and pain in his eyes. Everyone took a step back because of this sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, but I am protecting you. You can't do anything about it and neither can I. Just live with the fact that if I told you, you could get killed. Okay?" the lieutenant recollected his calm composition.

"Nii-san... I..." Giroro gasped.

"Giroro, you're my only brother. I don't want you dead." he hugged and comforted the shocked Giroro, something very uncharacteristic of him.

* * *

**I apologize for this ridiculously short chapter. I'm just trying to split it off at places worthy of being a cliffhanger. Please be patient with me. GUMIKU out!**


	3. Hold Me, It Hurts (or The Reveal)

**I am going out of town soon, so I will be uploading what I can until I leave. Where I'm going and what I'm doing will keep me busy, and I'm not bringing any sort of laptop. Thank you everyone who's reading this! :)**

* * *

There is something  
I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true.

The next day was the day the two platoons would go and wipe out the camp.

"Okay! Everyone! Attention!" Keroro called out. Everyone lined up.

"Zoruru and Dororo! You two will capture the needed hostages." Keroro ordered.

"You'll have to put your rivalry aside, Lance Corporal." Garuru told Zoruru, who in turn just sighed and nodded.

"Taruru and Tamama! You two will help with the immediate attack." Keroro yelled.

"Yessir!" the two saluted in unison.

"Garuru and Giroro! You two will also help with the immediate attack." Keroro commanded.

"Got it." Giroro said. Garuru nodded.

"The dope's actually got a plan for once." Giroro whispered to his brother, who just rolled his eyes.

"Pururu and Tororo! You two will work with immediate communications. Pururu, you'll lso help with the wounded." Keroro called.

"Okay." Pururu smiled. Tororo just adjusted his glasses and stood up straighter.

"Kururu, you're their backup communications." Keroro told the Sgt. Major.

The hacker just chuckled.

"I'll be helping of course with signals and attacks!" Keroro continued on, giving everyone their positions.

"FORWARD ON!" the Sgt. exclaimed. Almost everyone scurried off on their hovercrafts while Kururu, Tororo, and Pururu all stayed at the house. They went to their assigned rooms: Kururu in his lab, and Pururu and Tororo in the Hinata's living room. They had Aki's permission, of course.

(we will follow Garuru and Giroro)

Garuru landed the hovercraft and jumped off with Giroro onto the soft undergrowth of the forest. They were the closest to the camp with their position.

"Okay Ga- Woah, what's up with your head?!" Giroro stared at his brother.

"Huh?" Garuru felt around his head. His hand ran over a large bulge on his hat, then another, symmetrically placed bulge.

"And you're growing a tail." Giroro stepped back.

"You must be seeing things." Garurur insisted.

"Whatever you say..." Giroro hesitantly said.

"Whenever you're near my kind, you will turn..." rang in Garuru's head. He couldn't let this happen.

"Garuru...?" Giroro stepped back again, "Your head.."

White wolf ears were now erec on his head, ripped through the hat.

"Giroro..." Garuru whispered, placing ha hand on his scar.

"Wha-what's going on...?!" Giroro gasped. Garuru all of a sudden dashed out into the forest. Giroro chased him.

As Garuru ran, his ears and tail shrunk back until he was normal again. He stepped and sat down against a tree. Giroro caught up with him and sat down next to his brother.

"Garuru, what's wrong" Giroro said. He then gasped when he saw Garuru, the strong military soldier, was crying.

"Garuru... Nii-san..." Giroro put an arm around his broher's shoulders. The purple male looked at his red sibling.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Garuru sniffed.

"It's okay." Giroro said.

"We're lost! It's my fault! I can't protect you from this... This monster I am..." Garuru broke down again.

"No you're not a mon-" Giroro was cut off.

"I AM A FUCKING MONSTER! I can't protect you from myself! I can't be myself anymore! I can't sleep and feel like shit!" Garuru yelled.

"Nii-san..." Giroro hugged his brother. Garuru hugged back.

"You don't deserve to go through hell like this." Giroro whispered. Then they heard a snap. Garuru's ears began to grow back.

"Run." Garuru growled in a deep voice.

"No, I'll stay wi-" Giroro started.

"RUN!" Garuru yelled, pushing his brother away.

A black Okamionian appeared around a tree.

"What have we here?" the wolf alien chuckled.

"Volt..." Garuru growled like an animal. He was now growing patches of fur. His fangs were longer, he had claws, his eyes were glowing red, and he was forced on all fours.

"Heh. Garuru." Volt snickered. The lieutenant lunged at the Okamionian and tackled him, now fully transformed into a wolf body.

Giroro watched from the bushes as the battle unfolded.

Volt quickly dodged another charge from Garuru, giving him an opening to bite. His strike landed on Garuru's tail, causing it to bend awkwardly, but Garuru didn't care about that. He kept clawing, charging, and biting, since his life depended on it.

Just as Garuru was about to land a crucial blow at Volt, Dororo and Zoruru dashed out of the bushes and attacked them both.

After a small struggle, Garuru now lay bleeding on the ground and Volt tied up and unconscious.

Zoruru put a blade to the white wolf's throat.

"Any last words?" Zoruru spat.

"If only... *huff* I could say... *wheeze* Goodbye... *gasp* To Giroro..." Garuru closed his eyes, prepared for the death slice. When it never came, he opened his eyes to see a shocked Zoruru.

"G-Garuru?!" the assassin gasped. Dororo winced and apologized repeatedly for not thinking twice before attacking him.

Giroro snapped out of his own shock and ran out to hold his wounded brother's head.

"Garuru... Nii-san... Nii-san, don't leave me..." he sobbed. The lieutenant slowly transformed back into his normal state. When he was done, the wounds were now more apparent. One of them was a huge, deep gash in his side.

"Giroro..." Garuru gasped sharply, "I told you to *cough* run..."

"I couldn't abandon you..." the corporal cried.

"Giroro..." Garuru whispered.

"Yes, Garuru?" Giroro worried.

"Grant me a wish..." Garuru coughed.

"Anything... Anything, Nii-san..." Giroro was now shaking.

"Never... unh... Let my spirit... *gasp* Die..." the lieutenant passed out, barely alive.

"FUCK DON'T DIE, GARURU!" Giroro screamed, "NII-SAN!"

* * *

**Hey! I may just be able to post the last chapter before I leave. :D Let's just hope! If I do, I will definitely be having some intense Faygo party thing in the car. GUMIKU out!**


	4. I Have To Go

**DAMMIT! Didn't finish before I left. Sorry if I kept anyone waiting too long. Anyway, here's the last chapter, my lovelies! :3**

* * *

In the middle of the night in the med bay, Garuru woke up and saw Giroro.

"Giroro..." Garuru croaked in a raspy voice.

"Yes, Garuru?" Giroro whispered.

"I'm sorry... I can't stay... It hurts too much. Next time I could kill you..." the lieutenant croaked, barely audible.

"No! Don't leave!" Giroro insisted, but it was too late. The monitor read zero as Garuru exhaled his last breath, now claimed by the reaper himself.

Pururu rushed in.

"Oh God no! Giroro! Grab the-" Pururu yelled.

"He did this himself." Giroro said hollowly.

"Giroro?" Pururu worried.

"He wanted to protect us, so he left." the corporal's voice cracked.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry..." Pururu hugged Giroro. The red male cried until he couldn't.

* * *

The next night, the corporal couldn't sleep.

"Let me in. Let me in..." called a voice in his head. It sounded like Garuru's, so he trusted it.

"Giroro?" the voice said. Giroro hummed a yes.

"You are taking on my horrible curse. I'm very sorry, but that's how the damn thing works. Volt decided that whoever witnesses my death receives it, and I can't do anything about it. You are now burdened with a secret. Hide it well." the voice left.

Giroro sat up. Now it was his problem. Would Dororo trust him? Only if he hid it well enough. Should he blame Garuru? No, absolutey not. It was Volt's fault. He stroked his chest along the lines where Garuru's scar had been on his body even though he did not share this mark on his own. It was his only comfort as of now.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! YES! I HAVE WON! I WIN I TELL YOU! MWAAAHAHAHAHA! Yay. Ahem. *jazz handz* I have officially completed Decode. Now you may be wondering, "Well what happens to Giroro now?" I HAVE NEWS FOR ALL OF YOU GOOD (and semi-good *cough cough*) PEOPLE! I am making a sequel for this eventually. Actually, I'm writing it out as of now on a piece of paper (I am a serious planner. NO STARTING WITHOUT WHOLE STORY WRITTEN ON PAPER!).**

**Hi everyone from DeviantArt who knows my account and bothered to find me here! If anyone wants to find my DeviantArt account, find garufaygo (no caps). No hints at what I do there! You find out yourself.**


End file.
